


Sharing Is Caring

by ratherbefree



Series: jxaappreciationweek2016 [6]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbefree/pseuds/ratherbefree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotel room. Jeff and Annie. Two beds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Is Caring

**Author's Note:**

> i very nearly titled this "theres no air in space" (from Attachments). sort of a flip on the whole 'bedsharing trope' (also yes i forgot abt this but its still technically the 20th here)
> 
> written for jxaappreciationweek2016: "Day 6 (20 Aug 2016): One year together. <3 What are Jeff and Annie doing now?/future fic"

 

After the nearly 3-hour flight, plus the rest of the day spent hanging out with Abed, it’s nearly midnight when Jeff slips the keycard into the slot and pushes open the door to their hotel room. 

He’s halfway through complaining about the schedule for the next week (apparently, getting up at 8 in the morning everyday is _‘inhumane’)_ when his protest suddenly dies on his lips. 

“What?” Annie asks, peering past him. _Oh._

“Yeah, this is definitely a mistake.” Jeff dumps the suitcase by the console table and immediately marches over to the counter, picking up the telephone and stabbing at the extension number. 

In the meantime, Annie just sort of hovers, placing her backpack down neatly by the door and pacing round the room. It’s perfectly nice, she thinks, though definitely _not_ made for _them,_ with its two twin beds, separated by identical bedside tables.  

She winces when Jeff gets more agitated, arguing with the poor hotel worker on the other end of the line, until he finally hangs up, slamming the phone back into the holder. “They don’t have any double-bedrooms available for the next couple days.” He explains, a note of apology in his tone.

“It’s fine,” she replies, trying to sound convincing. “Separate beds really isn’t that bad.” 

He shoots her a look as if to say, _are you sure?_

And she isn't sure. Not really. If anything, she’s mostly disappointed. This was going to be their first trip _together,_ as adults in a functioning relationship, and of course she expected at least part of that experience to include sharing not only a hotel room, but also a bed. 

Plus, she’s gotten used to sleeping with Jeff Winger - both in the colloquial and denotive sense of the word. She _likes_ falling asleep with his arm over her waist, or with her head on his shoulder, or with their legs entangled. It’s… Been a while since the last time she slept in a bed on her own. 

“We could push them together?” Jeff suggests, as though he’s read her mind. 

“That’s a great idea!” Annie nods, and goes to help him with the task. 

* * *

“Are you sure there’s no way we can move the bedside tables?”

“I don’t think so. They’re-“ _grunt._ “They’re fastened to the wall.” 

“Well, maybe if we pushed the beds further into the middle…?” 

“Okay. Yeah. We’ll try that.” 

* * *

“It’s one in the morning, Annie. _One._ In the _morning.”_

“Yeah, so?” 

“How am I gonna get up tomorrow? I’ll be running on less than 8 hours of sleep!” 

“Stop whining,” she scolds, moving into the middle of their makeshift bed. Once she reaches the split where the twin beds meet, she sits up a little, meaning to adjust her pillow, but soon becomes aware of the fact that the beds seem to be rolling _away_ from each other. “Okay, no.” Annie yelps, quickly shifting back to her side of their bed. “This isn’t gonna work.” 

* * *

“We can sleep separately for _two nights,_ Jeff. It won’t be that bad.” 

From what feels like the opposite side of the room, Jeff grumbles. 

“Seriously. You’re acting like a big baby and I need to sleep.” 

Silence, then the springs creak as he turns over to face her across the bedside tables. “Fine. Goodnight.” 

“‘Night.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know. I love you, too.” 

* * *

It’s past 3 am. Annie should be asleep. _Jeff’s_ asleep, damn him; he fell asleep mere moments after crawling into bed. 

She guesses she’s just gotten so used to sleeping _with_ someone that now, sleeping on her own simply feels strange… Unnatural. Especially when her boyfriend (and favourite pillow) is in the same room, just five feet away. 

“Jeff?” 

No answer. 

So she gets up, rubbing exhaustion from her eyes before padding across the room to his bed. A little louder, this time, accompanied with a (light) prod on his arm: “Jeff.” 

“Mmm.” 

“Jeff.” 

He groans something indecipherable before he properly wakes up. “Annie? What’re you doing?”

“I couldn’t sleep.” 

“After all that stuff about the merits of sleeping apart?” 

“Shut up. I missed you.” 

He grins, unbridled, and she knows any trace of annoyance at her for waking him up has dissipated. “C’mere.” 

“We won’t fit.” She protests, half-heartedly, but Jeff’s already shifted over to make room. 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, just-“ He takes her hand and sort of tugs her to the bed. As she climbs in, he sort of has to brace on foot on the floor so he doesn’t topple out. 

There’s barely enough space for one person in the bed, let alone two, and in order for them both to fit on the mattress she has to completely tuck herself against him, curling a hand over his arm to hold on. 

“There’s no room. We’re squished.” She mumbles into his chest.

“Mmm. Perfect.” 

**Author's Note:**

> can u Tell how tired i am . all i can think abt is sleep


End file.
